You Belong With Me
by xxlessthan3xx
Summary: How does Hermione feel about Ron's relationship with Lavender?  Takes place durring HBP.  Songfic to Taylor Swift's "You Belong With Me."  RW/HG  Slight alters from the cannon.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Okay, this is the first fanfic that I've ever written so please bear with me (and the suckishness of the story). I actually normally don't like Ron/Hermione fics or songfics, but I was listening to the song while reading a fic and the idea came into my head and just wouldn't leave me alone. So here we are. Please review with any comments, good or bad. If you have any ideas of how to improve please let me know, and if you notice any grammar/spelling errors that I didn't catch please let me know!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the wonderful world of Harry Potter, or any of Taylor Swift's songs. If I were J.K. Rowling I would have no reason to spend my entire life on and if I were Taylor Swift I would be too busy writing tween pop songs to spend my entire life on

* * *

"Ron! What is with all of these owls?" Harry asked, annoyed. Ron set his owl free for the fifth time in the hour that he had been sitting with Harry and me by the lake.

"Nothing," Ron replied evasively, "Just having a conversation with… someone… and it's not like there's a faster way to communicate with her in the castle anyways."

"So it's a girl you're talking to," I stated. Ron's ears turned redder than his hair. I felt my stomach twist uncomfortably at this information, although I didn't really know why. The owl returned, and dropped a note into Ron's lap, while he only looked at it with terror.

"Well, go on," Harry insisted, "You've been owling this girl for the last hour. Open the note already. Who's it from, anyways?" I gazed across the lake, trying to appear unconcerned with the answer to Harry's question even though I was eager to know just who was owling my Ron. Wait, _my_ Ron? Where did that _my _come from? I pushed aside my jealous feelings. It's only because Ron is like my brother, I assured myself. I just don't want to see him end up with the wrong girl. I would feel the same way for Harry.

_Wrong! _Shouted a voice in my head. _You aren't upset about Harry fancying Ginny. It's only Ron that you're concerned about._

Sometimes, being highly logical can be highly annoying.

Ron squirmed. "Lavender Brown," he muttered finally. "She and I have been sort of getting to know each other lately. I-kind-of-just-asked-her-to-be-my-girlfriend-just-now," he stammered quickly.

"Well open the note then!" Harry exclaimed, "I want to see what she said!" Ron continued to stare at the note in his lap as if it were a howler. Harry, growing frustrated, snatched the note from Ron and ripped it open. Ron tried to get it back, and the two boys began rolling around on the grass fighting over custody of the note. I rolled my eyes, by now used to their childish antics. When their scuffle got close enough to where I was sitting, I snatched the note from Harry myself and quickly stood up and backed away a few paces with the note held high above my head and remained like that while the boys sheepishly disentangled themselves.

"Really, are we in sixth year or six years old?" I asked. Harry looked unconcerned, but Ron's skin glowed brighter red. I lowered the note, opened it, and read aloud the contents of the note: "I would love to be your girlfriend-" Harry punched a pleased-looking Ron in the arm, "-IF-" Ron stopped smiling, "Gryffindor wins the next quidditch match against Slytherin." It was signed with her name is swirly cursive and a multitude of hearts surrounding it.

"'If'?" Ron wailed, "what does she mean by 'if'?"

Harry sniggered. "G'luck with that one, mate. I'm off to quidditch practice. If you want to get the girl I would suggest that you come along soon." And with that, Harry got up and set off in the direction of the pitch.

I sat down in silence next to Ron. Ron, who I had known just as long as Harry. Why is it that knowing Harry for six years has made him feel like by brother, but knowing Ron for six years has not? Ron sat quietly beside me, staring at this latest note. I gently nudged his shoulder. "What's the problem?" I asked. "You have your 'deep in thought' face, and I've learned that only bad things happen after that."

He managed a half smile and shrugged one of his shoulders. "What does it mean, Hermione? I mean, you're a girl… do you understand what it means?"

_Yes, it means that she only wants to be seen with you if it will improve her social status so she obviously doesn't care about you as a person and doesn't deserve to be with someone as good as you…_

Woah. What is with all of these possessive thoughts about Ron all of a sudden? No, I don't even want to know. I shook my head slightly to clear my jumbled thoughts before answering. "Ron… it could mean a lot of things…"

"But does she like me?"

I hesitated. If I told him the truth, he would be crushed and he might hold it against me. If I lied… Well what was the worst that could happen? _He could start dating her._ But why did that matter to me? _Because you l- _"I think so," I answered before the nagging voice in my head could complete it's thought.

Ron beamed. "Thanks, Hermione! I've got to get to quidditch practice then, see you!"

"See you," I replied quietly, but it was too late. Ron was already running off in the direction of the pitch, too far away to hear me.

* * *

So what do you think so far? Good? Bad? Worst fic that you have ever read in you entire life? Let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm alive! For everyone who added this story to their alerts, thank you so so so much. You make me feel so much better about my (lack of) writing abilities. This chapter is dedicated to all of you, so I hope that it's good enough to express how much I love all of you ;) Also, thank you to zucofan2005 for telling me to publish this, because it motivated me to finish this up and publish it.

DISCLAIMER: If I was JKR, I would not need to publish fanfics about my own story. If I was T-Swift, I would not be as popular becuase all my songs would be about HP. So I'm obviously not either one.

* * *

Later that night, I sat in my room thinking about what had happened that day. Why had I been so jealous of Ron and Lavender? What had the voice in my head been trying to tell me, and did I really want to know? And furthermore, didn't hearing voices in my head make me crazy? _Crazy in l-_ No, I don't actually want to know. I fell down onto my bed and, since none of the other girls were back in the room yet, began playing jazz music. It had always been my favorite kind of music, and it always helped calm me down. I played it for Ron and Harry once, and even though Harry didn't seem to care for it Ron really liked it…

Suddenly the door burst open and in walked Lavender herself, followed by her lackeys.  
"Ugh, Granger, turn off that stupid music. It's so un-cool," she whined as the other girls giggled. I flicked my wand and the music stopped. "Much better," she said with fake sweetness. She led the other girls over to her bed and said, "Now, as I was _saying_, Ron Weasley asked me out today. Practically begged me for a date." She smirked, the girls shrieked with laughter, and I just rolled my eyes. "So I told him that I would consider going out with him if he does a spectacular job to help Gryffindor beat Slytherin in the next quidditch match." I rolled my eyes again. Her note said no such thing. She was such a little drama queen.

"Wow, Ron Weasley," Pavarti gushed, "_the _Harry Potter's best mate. He just fought against _actual_ death eaters at the ministry last year. That's sooooo cool, Lav!"

"I know," Lavender laughed, "Why else would I date him?" The girls giggled. I drew my curtains, highly agitated. First of all, what about me? I was with Harry and Ron every step of the way, except for when I was petrified in our second year. Second of all, using Ron just because he's famous? That's beyond low. I tried my best to tune out the girls' chatter, but Lavender's high-pitched voice carried through my curtains as she talked about all of the great things that Ron had done. She was getting his entire story wrong. She didn't know what happened at all, not like I do.

* * *

That Saturday, almost the entire school rushed to the quidditch pitch to see the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin match. I personally didn't understand why everyone in the wizarding world was in love with the sport, but I had to be there to support my friends and my house as they fought our rivals. I spotted Neville and Luna near the back of the Gryffindor section and walked over to sit with them. I passed Lavender on my way. She was in the very front, wearing the shortest shirt that I had ever seen, a maroon halter top, and her Gryffindor scarf. I looked down at my own Gryffindor t-shirt and jeans, and felt my self esteem go down. How was I supposed to be noticed by guys when Lavender had all eyes on her? She had changed so much since first year, and I hadn't. I stayed in the same place, the same old frumpy-clothed, frizzy-haired Hermione Granger. _Couldn't guys see that everything about Lavender was fake? Ron may have the emotional range of a teaspoon, but shouldn't he have enough sense to see that he doesn't belong with Lavender? He belongs with - _No. I can't let myself think like that.

Finally, I reached the back of the stands where Neville and Luna were. We barely had time to greet each other before both teams started whizzing out onto the pitch to the cheers of their fans. As Ron came out, I began to clap, but Lavender jumped up and began screaming and cheering with all her might. I stopped clapping.

The game began, but most of it was a blur to me. Ron had tried to instill a love of quidditch in me, but I, being muggle-born, could not grasp the concept of the sport. Ron had given up, and we had agreed that I would come support him on the pitch if he didn't try to make me fly anymore. That being said, I didn't understand what was going on in the game at all. I kept an eye on Harry and Ron and clapped whenever Luna nudged me, but that was about it. Ron was blocking almost every ball thrown at him, but so was the Slytherin keeper. The score was currently 50-30, Slytherin. Harry and Malfoy flew around the pitch in search of the snitch, but neither seemed to be able to find it.

Suddenly, Harry began to dive and Malfoy began to chase after him. It seemed like everyone was holding their breath. The two boys were shoulder to shoulder, careening towards the ground so quickly that I feared for their lives. With about twenty meters left until they hit the ground, the boys began to pull their brooms upwards slightly. Then in an instant, Harry swerved away from Malfoy, reached out, and slipped off his broom. A collective gasp could be heard as Harry fell through the air and rolled on the ground. I watched anxiously as he slowly stood up and raised his arm. He was holding the snitch.

The crowd went wild. The team flew down and crowded around Harry, lifting him onto their shoulders and cheering in celebration. I smiled widely and started cheering. Everyone began rushing out of the stands and onto the pitch, but I decided to stay where I was until the crowd subsided. After all, what could happen in a few minutes? I watched as cheering Gryffindors surged onto the pitch, lead by… Oh no. Lead by none other than Lavender Brown. She ran straight up to Ron and kissed him square on the mouth, right in front of the whole school.

I felt my heart stop. I rushed through the remaining crowd, away from the pitch, and into the castle. I knew that I didn't have time to get to a bathroom, so I ran into an empty classroom and managed to lock the door just before the tears started to fall.

I guess that a lot could happen in a few minutes.

* * *

Once again, please please review to let me know what you think of it! If you review I will give you a virtual cookie. Also, if you have any ideas as to where the story should go please let me know and they just might show up. Thanks for reading!

Peace and good stuff, xxlessthan3xx


End file.
